Hello Herman: Lax Morales Love Story
by Judas123
Summary: Norman Reedus new movie Hello Herman. I love it. This story is about more about Norman Reedus character in the movie, but there is spoilers in the story about the movie. I hope you guys like it.
1. Chapter 1

"Herman, this is day three since the shooting of the school." Lax Morales said to the 16 year old Herman Howards.

"Tell me what happen that day?" Lax asked as he made himself comfortable on the metal chair. He placed his elbow on the glass table as he turned on his camera.

"It was Monday. I hate Monday…I had a test that day." Herman said but was cut off when Lax said "So, if it wasn't Monday, you wouldn't have done the shooting?"

"Don't put words in my mouth." Herman said looking at the older man a front of him.

"I walked into school and went to English class to see your wife." Herman said making Lax look at Herman.

"How do you know my wife?" Lax said in a warning tone.

"I have her in English." Herman said.

"She's great. She was kind of my only true friend in that shit hole school." Herman said to Lax.

"This interview is not about my wife. Let's go back to the shooting." Lax said getting upset.

"What? I didn't kill her, you should be happy. She was the only person who actually gave a fuck about me." Herman said.

"She's alright by me." Herman said looking at Lax.

Lax looked at Herman for a moment and then said "Back to business." As he open his notebook.

* * *

Lax sighed in relief as he drove his car in the drive way of his house. It had been a long day of work. He shook his head as he open his book that was on the passenger seat. He opened his book and saw a picture of Herman. Herman Howards a sixteen year old kid in High school. He went to school one day and shot thirty nine students, two teachers, and a police officer in the second period during a pep rally.

Herman had contact Lax during his shooting. _"I want to tell my story on your show"._

Lax closed the book and place it in his black book bag. He could believe a kid could do such a thing. Herman had given Lax his reason on why he did it. Lax found out Herman, a sophomore in school was being bully.

Lax grabbed his bag and came out of his car. He closed the door and started walking towards the front door. Lax was about to open the front door when his phone rang. He took his phone from his back pocket and saw the caller ID. Isa Luz he read. Lax rolled his eyes as he press ignore. She was his ex girlfriend when he started to be a journalist. Isa is a reporter for channel five; he knew that she just wanted some information about Herman. He opens his front door and hears his wife talking to someone. He careful walked inside, he walked down the hallway and lean against the door frame of the kitchen/living room. There he saw his wife leaning against a window, her arms crossover her chest, one arm holding her phone against her right ear.

"Daddy, I love Lax, there is nothing you could do to change that." His wife said.

"I know, but it wasn't real. He was faking it. He was never in that club." She said.

Lax looked at his wife. He knew that she was talking to her father. Her father never liked him. Lax did a job before he was a journalist. He hated that job but he wanted to help. On the job Lax meet his wife. Lax stare at her as he rub his bottom lip. Her hair was long and wavy down to her waist. Her eyes big and wide fill with the color brown. Her small nose a little upturn, her mouth plump. Her dark skin shinning from the sunlight coming through the window that she was leaning against.

"I'm not going home. I am home with my husband." She said. Lax could see the tears running down her cheeks.

"Bye." She said then closed her phone. She threw her phone on the couch then wipes her tears. Lax saw as she wipes her tears and took a deep breath. She looked at the clock on the wall and sighed. She smooths her blue shirt down as she took deep breath. She sighed then turned around.

"Jesus fucking Christ." She yelled as she saw Lax, she placing a hand over her mouth and the other one over her heart.

"You scare me." She said making Lax give her a small smile.

"You ok?" Lax said walking towards her.

"Yea, I was actually going to make dinner." She said pointing at the frozen chicken on the counter.

"Yum." Lax said giving his wife a kiss as he wraps his arms around her waist looking into her brown eyes.

"How is the kid?" She said serious.

"You know I can't tell you that." Lax said breaking away from her then walking to the fridge and grabbing a beer.

"Why didn't you tell me that you had him in your class?" Lax said making her look at him.

"I was...How can I tell my husband that I'm friends with a sixteen year kid that is a killer." She said as she looks down.

"He did it because he was being bully, right?" She asked making Lax nod.

"I told the principle that he was being bully, but that bitch didn't do anything." She said as she started to cry.

"Hey" Lax whisper as he place his beer on the kitchen counter than walk towards her.

He gave her a hug as he kisses her neck. He felt his wife's arms warp around his neck as he carry her to the counter. He ran his hand through her brown hair then cup her cheek as he stare at her. She moved her head to the side and stare at Lax.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

"I woke up that day, and turn on the TV to see the news. I thought I lost you when the reporter said two teachers found dead. I thought I was never going to see you again." Lax said rubbing his thumb over her cheek. She grabbed his hand that was over her cheek and kissed the palm of his hand.

"I'm not going any where." She said with a smile looking into his icy blue eyes.

* * *

**Please follow, review, and like. I hope you guys like it. I will update soon. I saw the movie the other day and love it! Please check my page to see the characters of the story. thank you. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for everyone who review, follow and like my story. Thank you guys so much. I wish I could give you all some Norman Reedus kisses.**

* * *

Lax had just arrived to the prison, the guards did the same thing like always. Check the bags, pat the person down. Lax was finally allow to go inside and do his interview with Herman again. He was walking down the same white and blue walls like every day. He had his bag over shoulder as he carried his coffee in his hand. Lax was looking down at his feet as he walked. He hated seeing the walls, they were dull, it made him feel trap.

Lax finally made it to the metal door, there stood one of guards. The guard open the door letting Lax inside.

Lax walked inside and saw Herman sitting in his normal seat. Lax was already used to the four white walls that surrounded them when he was interviewing Herman. Lax looked up at Herman when he didn't say nothing, the sixteen year old boy just had a tedious face on.

"I got you something." Lax said.

"Actually, my wife made them. She remembered when she brought cookies to the classroom and you liked them." Lax said taking out a tubwear from his bag. Lax saw Herman`s eyes widen. Herman got up to get it when the guard yelled at him to sit down.

"It's cool man, don't worry." Lax said to the guard as he grabbed the tubwear and gave it to Herman.

"I hope you like chocolate chip cookies." Lax said. He walked to his seat and started to turn on his camera. Lax looked up and saw Herman stuffing his face with cookies.

"You know, we have all day."Lax said looking at Herman.

When Lax set up his thing up he started to ask Herman questions. It had been two hours and Lax still was asking questions.

"How do you feel about your family?" Lax said writing in his notebook.

"It's ok." Herman said.

"How do you feel about your sister?"

Lax could see Herman`s face turn to angry.

"How did you feel when you bashing that black kid head?" Herman blurted out making Lax look at him.

"How did you know that?" Lax said.

"Does your wife know? It funny because she bl..." Herman was cut off by Lax when he yelled at Herman.

"Enough!" Lax yelled.

"This isn't about me, I'm here to interview you." Lax said.

"Without me you would still be a loser blogger who has a show." Herman said.

"If you think I'm a loser blogger than why did you wanted me to put your story in my show?" Lax said looking at Herman.

When Herman didn't say nothing Lax conutine his interview.

"How did you feel about when you started the shooting?" Lax asked.

"Powerful." Herman answered.

"Why?"

"Because all the assholes that made fun of me are dead." Herman said.

"So, 44 students made fun of you?" Lax asked writing in his notebook.

"I just I over did it, but I don't regret it." Herman said. Lax looked at the kid with shock as he rub his bottom lip.

"I think we're done for today." Lax said closing his camera.

"Wait?" Herman said as Lax.

"What?" Lax asked grabbing his bag.

"I'll tell everything. If you tell me how you met your wife?" Herman asked making Lax frown.

Lax took a moment to think about it. He need the information about Herman for his show. Lax had never told anyone how he met his wife. He was ashamed it but he found the love of his life, but the thing that Lax thought about was why did he wanted to know about his wife.

"Tomorrow." Lax mumbled as he left.

* * *

It was night time when Lax came home, he walked up the stairs and open the master bedroom door. He saw his wife sleeping on her side of the bed. Lax slowly took his clothes off, only wearing his boxers he got in the bed. Lax moved over to his wife, wrapping his arm over her waist, his chin laying on her shoulder, he close his eyes as he smell her hair, oranges and mint. Her favorite shampoo. Lax heard her wife moan, when he place his hand under her shirt, drawing small circle on top of her belly button. Lax stopped when he moved his hand on top of her hip bone, he slowly trace the scar he cause.

_" Do it Vic !" _

_"Kill that black bitch!" _

_Vic looked at the women who was in corner of the building, she looked at Vic with her brown eyes. Vic looked at her and grabbed her neck, making her gasp. Press against her Vic whisper in her ear as he tighten his hold on the handle of the knife._

_"I'm sorry." Vic whisper to her._

_The women eyes widen when she felt the sharp knife pierce on top of her hip. She looked at Vic as the other cheered._

Lax`s woke up when he felt someone grab his wrist. He open his eyes and saw his wife with a worry look.

"Are you ok, baby?" She asks as she move his long hair out of his face.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry." Lax repeated as he moved over towards her giving her a hug as he laid his head on her shoulder.

"I know baby." She said hugging him back, running her fingers through his hair as he kept saying sorry again.

His wife kiss his forehead as she laid down back on the bed bringing him down with her. Lax laid his head on her chest as he hug her.

"It's ok. I forgive you." She said softly running her fingers through his hair, her other hand rubbing his arm. She kiss his forehead once more and closed her eyes.

* * *

**I know it might be confusing for some because you guys didn't see the movie, but for those who saw the movie I'm sure you guys know who is Vic. The next chapter you who read more about Lax`s past and how he got to met his lovely wife. **

**Please review, like and follow. **

** -Judas 123 **


	3. Chapter 3

_2011, Georgia_

_Vic was cleaning they= table of table 6 of a small diner just right outside of Georgia. Vic looked around and saw nothing but tress, tress after tress. _

_"Lax are you there?" Vic stood up straight as he listen to his ear piece he had on as he looked at the cop car a few feet away of the diner. _

_"I hear you loud and clear." Lax said as he grabbed his back pocket and cleaned the table. _

_"You see the three male in table 8." The officer said. _

_Lax looked in the corner of his eyes and saw three older men. The oldest man had a goatee, and was growing bald. He was tall and built. Lax eyes roamed the tattoo the oldest man had. His eyes landed on one particular tattoo the older man had on his chest under his thin white tank top he was wearing. The tattoo was a Swastika. The sign of a Nazi. _

_Lax looked sat the older two men that was sitting next to the older man. They were a bit young, their hair black and longer. They were all built and pretty tall. Lax could see the other tattoo of the cult the older man was in. _

_Lax didn't have anything bad with the colored people. He had friends all over the place because of his show in the internet. _

_"You see them." The officer said. _

_"Yea." Lax said as he walked inside the dinner and went to the back for his bag. _

_'Remember what we told you. Just relax if anything happens we are here," _

_"You got it." Lax said as he took off his ear piece and put it in his bag just as he grabbed a book. The book was thin, picture all over it. Lax hated the book because it was made from the older man, Sean Gall. _

_Lax took a deep breath as he went towards the bathroom inside of the diner. He looked himself in the mirror as he placed the book on the sink. Lax looked himself in dirty and broken mirror. He had dye his hair black, it used to be a sandy brown color but he had to dye it fo0r the job. He wet hair and brush it with his fingers to the back. Lax looked himself for one moment then grabbed the book and walked toward the group of the men. _

_"Excuse me, are you Sean Gall?" Lax said strongly. _

_"Yea, why you want to know?" Sean the older man said as he took a drink of his beer. _

_"I read your book. I think you're a prophet." Lax said. _

_Sean looked at Lax and smiled then looked at the two other men that were sitting next to him. _

_"You hear that boys?" Sean said looking at the men. _

_"A prophet." Sean said. _

_ "I like the sound of that." Sean continued with a grin smile. _

_"What's your name, boy?" Sean said looking At Lax. _

_"Vic, sir." Lax said as he held out his hand, Sean shook hands with Lax. _

_"What do you need Vic?" Sean said stroking his salt and pepper goatee. _

_"Well, first you could sign my book, and then talk about the group." Vic said as he grabbed a chair then gave the book to Sean._

* * *

_"You did well, Lax" Officer Martinez said as Lax lean against the cop car. He looked around to see if Sean wasn't there. _

_"Don't worry. He isn't here. He left two hours ago." Officer Martinez said as he looked at the signature in the book that Sean had sign. _

_"How do you know?" Lax said looking at the tall, in his mid-30, with curly black hair officer. _

_"Officer Salem had a look out on him." The officer said. _

_"We are grateful that you are doing this." Martinez said looking at Lax who had a cigarette in-between his lips. _

_Lax nodded as he grabbed the cigarette. _

_"What's next?" Lax said. _

_"Join in the group." Martinez said. _

_"Put first you need prove that you are mean it." Martinez said. _

_"Like what?" Lax said standing up straight. _

_"A tattoo." Martinez said._

* * *

"What do you what to know about my wife?" Lax said looking at Herman.

"Everything." Herman answered.

Lax sighed then moved around in his chair.

"Her name is Zoe Christina Morales, she's 38 years old. She is from Georgia, born and raised.

Her favorite color is green, she loves pizza. Her favorite movie is Corpse Bride. Her favorite book is Jane by April Lindner." Lax said like it was nothing.

"You sure know a lot of thing about her, even the author of the book." Herman said.

"I love everything about her." Lax said truthfully.

"Yea." Herman said looking down at his hands.

Lax looked at Herman as he was looking down. He didn't understand why Herman wanted to know everything about his wife. Maybe he had a crush on her? Lax thought. Was it because he missed her?

"You said my wife was the only teacher who care about you? Is that true?' Lax said.

"Yea." Herman said looking up at Lac.

"When you were bully, was she ever there?" Lax said. Herman looked at Lax for a moment.

_"Alright class, turn to page 17. Today I want you do question 1-3." Zoe said as she sat in her chair. _

_Herman opened his book when he felt someone flick his ear. Herman looked back and saw Michael Ray. Michael Ray was one of Herman's bullies in school. _

_Herman sighed as he turned backed and open his notebook, while he grabbed his pen in his back pocket. _

_Herman frowned when he felt his ear being flick again. _

_"What are you going to don about it?" Michael said as he did it again. _

_Michael stopped when he saw Zoe stand up from her desk and walked over towards them. Her high heels clinking on the wooden floor as she walked towards them. She placed her hands on her hips. _

_"Michael, I if you don't stop. I will have your ass sent to principle office. Do I make myself clear?" She said looking down at him. _

_"Yes, Mrs. Morales." Michael said as he grabbed his book bag from the floor and stood up. _

_When Michael left Zoe turned to Herman and said " Are you ok?"_

_Herman nodded as he went back to his notebook. _

* * *

**_Please Review. For the review of Guest- Which person do you think is right for Lax? _**


End file.
